


Aesthetic

by sashach



Series: Evanstan by Anie [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Evanstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Evanstan短篇合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884074) by [Anie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie). 



> It seems like some of you like Anie's fic, so here's another one. Again, all the kudos to Anie for writing adorable Evanstan.
> 
> This fic is not proofread. Any mistakes are my own.

“Oh no, Chris, not that one,” Sebastian sits on the bed as he watches Chris picking through the wardrobe, deciding what to wear. “Seriously, can’t you just throw away all your flannels?”

“Jesus, Seb! Don’t you touch my flannels!” Chris spreads out his shirts one by one. “It’s just a party. Not an award ceremony, not a dinner party. Scarlett won’t mind what we wear.”

“You’re right,” Sebastian rolls his eyes as he crawls to the other side of the bed, looking at the shirts Chris has chosen. “Keep wearing these, and I won’t even send you a message to sever our friendship if I were Scarlett.”

Chris turns around and sees Sebastian holding a bunch of his shirts. The brunet takes one look at them and dumps them aside with disdain, creasing his brows. Chris pushes the rejected shirts away and kisses his eyes.

Sebastian closes his eyes, then opens again. Chris’ shape is reflected in his blue-grey pupils. Seeing Chris is about to say something, he reaches out a hand and pats his face. “Chris, even if you call me the sweetest kid on the planet, or sweetheart, honeybee, angel; it still won’t save you from your disastrous aesthetic.”

 

***

 

Chris Evans’ aesthetic sense is poles apart from the rest of the world. Everyone who knows him well enough knows that.

And Chris is not to be blamed for that. His good looks and amazing body make up for his imperfect dress sense.

But it’s still a pain in the ass for many people.

Meanwhile, Sebastian has an entirely different sense of aesthetic from Chris. Not that it’s especially impressive or anything, but at least it’s more acceptable.

“No, it’s not because I played many gay characters!” Sebastian replies Chris’ question angrily. So angry he forgets they’re standing next to the swimming pool.

Sebastian pushes Chris into the pool, but one second before he plunges into the water with a big splash, he grabs Sebastian’s wrist and drags him with him. The sound effect of two grown man falling into the pool is twice as thundering; the splash even impactful.

“Jesus!” Anthony has just changed into his swimming trunks when they fall. He’s not even in the pool and he’s already dripping wet from the splash.

“Sorry, Mackie!” Sebastian kicks Chris under the water indignantly.

 _You were the one who pushed me._ Chris looks at Sebastian unhappily after taking his kick.

“Have you seen a torpedo explode before?” Anthony wipes his face. “Trust me, characteristic aside, you guys are not any difference from it at all.”

In any case, the incident does have a significant outcome. Chris believes Sebastian’s likable dress sense is not due to the many gay characters he’s played; Sebastian accepts and commends Chris’ apology. The result is satisfactory, although Anthony has been innocently involved.

 

***

 

The difference in Chris and Sebastian’s dress sense doesn’t really affect their relationship, but on some occasions, when principles are involved, they’d still argue.

For instance, this party that Scarlett initiates.

With the completion of the filming of the second Captain America movie, Scarlett suggests a gathering during the long break. It’s not a big party; just a private one. Close friends in the industry are attending.

“Is it formal?” Sebastian asks Scarlett over the phone. “What should we wear?”

“It’s not formal. Just a party for friends, you know,” Scarlett adds jokingly, “remind Chris not to wear sportswear, or else I’ll have him on babysitting duty.”

“Oh, please,” Sebastian laughs. “Don’t tell him that. He’ll be happy to oblige. Chris loves your daughter very much.”

After hanging up, Sebastian and Chris begins the tough job of picking what to wear.

Sebastian quickly decides on what he wants to wear. There’s going to be some new faces for Sebastian, he’s going to wear something casual smart. That’s what Sebastian is good at. He knows party.

As for Chris, he has too many shirts, and most of them are flannels; some of which are oddly colored even Chris has no idea where they’d come from.

“Seriously, Chris,” Sebastian picks one up from the pile. It’s an awkwardly designed maroon shirt. “Are you sure you didn’t wear this to your junior high graduation?”

Chris rolls his eyes as he takes out a pair of black pants from the wardrobe. He decides on a white t-shirt and says to Sebastian, “This is it. I have no better suggestion.”

“At least ditch your obsession for flannels just this once,” sighs Sebastian. He shakes his head and helps Chris clear away the mess of clothes on the bed. “But promise me you’re not gonna wear that red belt, thank you very much.”

 

***

 

Just like Sebastian is passionately attached to the cream-filled baguette covered with a layer of nuts that’s always sold out at the supermarket, Chris has a huge obsession with flannels and t-shirts.

Chris wears t-shirts to all kinds of promotional events. He has bought them in different colors to illustrate the difference between these almost identical t-shirts.

“You’re up early,” mumbles Sebastian.

Chris has an event to attend. His assistant will be waiting downstairs for him at five forty and then they’ll head to the airport together. Chris’s woken up at four in the morning, gently removing his arm around Sebastian’s waist to get ready.

He’s been very careful, but when he opens the wardrobe after washing up, the sound of the wardrobe door still wakes Sebastian up. He opens his eyes, tries to focus his sight and yawns tiredly.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be back tonight.” Chris takes out his clothes and sits down on the bed, ruffling Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian shifts to turn on the bedside lamp. He turns his head and squints his eyes when the strong light hits him. Chris turns the knob to a soft yellow light and asks,“What?”

“Didn’t you wear that t-shirt the other day?” Sebastian knits his brows, wondering. “Wasn’t it in the laundry?”

“That one was white,” Chris spreads out the material in front of Sebastian. “This one’s grey.”

“Oh, Jesus,” even under the dim light, Chris can Sebastian rolling his eyes very clearly. “I don’t understand your love for t-shirts.”

Chris lifts his brow, takes off his pajamas and puts on the clothes he’s picked. The well-proportioned and beautiful muscles he’s trained for filming stretches the t-shirt perfectly. Not too tight, not too loose.

Sebastian lies on Chris’ side of the bed, pressing over the creases where Chris has slept last night. He licks his lips out of habit, tsking in exaggerated awe.

Chris knows Sebastian loves to lick his lips. An unconscious habit, as if he’s born with it. Chris doesn’t have a single doubt if Sebastian forgets his own name, he’d still lick his lips before trying to remember.

Sebastian doesn’t need chap sticks. His lips are always moist thanks to the frequent running of his tongue across his lips.

Sebastian plops his head on Chris’ pillow; too lazy to move. The smell of Chris’ shampoo and shower gel lingers there. It’s a light and tranquil fragrance, unlike the smell of peppermint he loves.

“Do we have any breakfast?” Chris asks as he goes to the door. When there’s no answer, he turns and sees Sebastian is already deep in sleep.

Chris shakes his head, goes to the kitchen and finds three sandwiches in the fridge. He warms up one of them.

When he goes downstairs biting into his sandwich, his assistant is already waiting for him in the car. He gets into the car, chewing on the bacon in his mouth.

It seems like his assistant has just had his breakfast. Chris finds a crumpled burger wrapper.

Chris refuses to have breakfasts at airports. He’s had enough of sugared bread and oily hotdog, and coffee overfilled with artificial additives.

His assistant looks at him from the rear mirror as he drives. “Didn’t you wear that the other day for an event?”

Chris tugs at the collar. “This is grey; that one was white.”

 

***

 

Chris spends his day drowned in flashlights, bombarded by never-ending questions from journalists. A couple of passengers recognize him on the flight home; some pictures are taken and some autographs are signed.

He swears all he has in his mind are Sebastian Stan and that big, warm bed.

Chris leans back on the car seat, rubbing his face, tired from all the smiling. He has his assistant stop the car at the supermarket and goes in wearing a pair of shades.

Chris goes to the bakery section and takes the last baguette in the container.

It’s already late. The cashier is watching some games. He gives Chris his change without lifting his eyes once.

 

***

 

His assistant stops the car at the entrance. Chris gets down, holding the baguette as he feels his pocket for the keys. There aren’t many residents in the building. The streetlights are lit, casting long shadows. When Chris jiggles the baguette in his hand, his shadow jiggles. It looks comical.

 _This is ridiculous._ Chris thinks.

 

***

 

He opens the door with his keys. The sound of the key on the lock is very abrupt in the quiet hall. He pushes the door, expecting to see Sebastian watching tv in the couch as usual. The brunet likes to spend his time watching movies or dramas when he has nothing on in the evening.

But that doesn’t seem to be the case tonight.

Chris sees lights in the bedroom. He pushes the door open and finds Sebastian in bed with his laptop, searching for something, and then giggles.

“What is it?” Chris tugs at his slightly sweaty collar and moves over to Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian glances at him, and laughs as he closes his laptop to avoid Chris’ probing eyes. He nudges him. “Go shower. I’ll tell you later.”

Confused, Chris goes and takes his shower. It’s a quick one. He returns to the bedroom, after drying his hair hastily.

As usual, Sebastian complains about his wet hair dripping on his pajamas. He scrutinizes Chris from head to toe.

Chris only has a towel around his waist. He looks on as Sebastian’s eyes roam from his shoulders to his abs, and then reaches out a hand to caress the tattoo on his collarbone.

“I have something funny to show you.” Sebastian flips his laptop open and finds a shit ton of pictures.

_Holy shit._

Chris takes one glance and attempts to snatch the laptop. Sebastian knows what he has in mind and quickly gathers his laptop to his chest.

“You really don’t wanna to tell me what was going on in your head when you wore that?” Sebastian laughs breathlessly. Chris swears he can see his maxillary canine.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Chris leans against the head of the bed dejectedly, putting his head on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Seriously, that’s what you wore when you were representing PUMA? How many pieces… sports jacket, white shirt, jeans and sneakers,” Sebastian nudges Chris’ shoulder. “God, you also had a green top underneath. You black tie was one hell of a cherry on the top, dude.”

Chris gives up and raises his hands in surrender. “OKOK, I admit. That was my most ridiculous outfit.”

“Oh no, not that one,” Sebastian dismisses him solemnly. “How could you ignore this one? Look, your stripy tie was merged into one with the shirt. I didn’t even know you were wearing a tie.”

When he’s done with teasing Chris of his mismatched aesthetic and outfits, Sebastian kisses the tattoo on his collarbone, as if comforting him. “But I have to say, you get extra points for this tattoo. Why didn’t you get an ear-piercing?”

 

***

 

Ever since Sebastian starts sharing the wardrobe with Chris, he feels his dress sense becoming similar to Chris’ everyday outfit. Just like he can mimic Chris’ habitual gesture without hesitation at a promotion event, he is gradually learning Chris’ habits.

Nowadays, he doesn’t pay specific attention to his outfit when he goes out to get breakfast or walks the dog.

And because they share a wardrobe, he’s always wearing the wrong clothes.

“This is the fourth time I’ve been caught wearing the same thing as you,” sighs Sebastian. “I don’t know if I should be happy or sad.”

“I mean, since you wore the wrong one, you must have had thought that one looked like yours. That’s a good thing. That calls for a celebration, right?” Chris winks.

“Oh please,” argues Sebastian. “You woke me up late. I had to pick the first thing I saw.”

“Whatever.” Chris shrugs nonchalantly.

Under Chris’ influence, Sebastian has to admit t-shirts are more comfortable and more convenient; baggy sweatpants aren’t too bad sometimes. Meanwhile, his collection of flannels are also increasing.

But Sebastian doesn’t comply to Chris’ aesthetic. Luckily, Chris’ dress sense has improved a lot, thanks to him. At least the blond doesn’t wear sportswear with washed jeans. That’s one big leap.

Sometimes when they talk about it on set, Chris would still complain. “I do have some nice clothes, don’t I?”

Scarlett would shift her eyes from her magazine to glance at Chris, and ask with surprise, “What? You actually have nice clothes? You sure they’re not Sebastian’s?”

Anthony would agree. “Yeah, your dress sense is so much better now.”

Alright, even Chris has to admit, Sebastian takes credit for that.

Most of that.

 

***

 

As the filming of the third Captain America movie approaches, Sebastian is growing his hair. He’d sometimes tie it into a little ponytail for convenience. Under Chris’ influence, Sebastian begins to run in the morning. He needs to build his muscles anyway.

Their running route is mostly around the neighborhood. Chris wakes up early, but Sebastian says he needs enough sleep to handle the exhaustion brought about by the lack of sleep during filming. So usually when Chris goes back upstairs from his run, Sebastian is only heading down in a pair of comfortable sweatpants with his hair loosely tied.

Sebastian still looks sleepy, yawning and mouth slightly open as he sees Chris goes up the stairs. He licks his lips, full and red, like the cherry on the cake.

Chris’s mouth is dry; but the person responsible for that doesn’t know.

He can’t describe the feeling he gets every morning. It’s like having drunk some hard liquor when he wakes up, and seeing his beloved when the aftereffect is the strongest.

He’s been with many girls, but he’s never felt this way before. He wants to know why; and perhaps the answer is as simple as “that’s Sebastian Stan.” No one can be him.

 

***

 

Chris has been signed on to represent a brand.

Sebastian reads the brand’s interview with Chris on the internet in his free time. The journalist asks Chris what does he think the most seductive quality a person can have.

Chris says, “If you can wear a ponytail and a pair of sweatpants without caring, that to me is one of my favorite looks.”

Sebastian takes a screenshot and sends it to Chris and asks, “WHO?”

Chris isn’t in the country at the moment. He waits for a while, thinking Chris must be working now because of time difference. He turns off his cell phone and goes to bed.

When he wakes up in the morning, he turns on his phones as usual to see if he has any missed messages. There’s only one message. A single “U” from Chris.

“Nope. You take the credit for messing up my aesthetic in the last couple of years.” Sebastian hits send and gets out of bed to make breakfast. When he returns to the bedroom, Chris has replied.

_Wanna watch Legends of the Fall in the couch with me tmr nite?_

Sebastian thinks for a bit and types “OF COURSE” as his curls the corners of his lips.

Before he could send the message, Chris sends another one.

_Happy Valentine’s Day_

Happy Valentine’s Day.

Sebastian Stan can’t believe he’s endured Chris Evans’ aesthetic for another year. It’s unbelievable.

And he’s absolutely, perfectly willing to do so. Chris has said the most wonderful and the most beautiful aesthetic in his life is falling in love with Sebastian.

So is Sebastian’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris’ interview regarding ponytail and sweatpants can be found [here.](http://www.glamour.com/story/gucci-guilty-eau-evan-rachel-wood-chris-evans)
> 
> Chris’ idea of a romantic V-Day movie can be found [here.](http://www.aol.com/article/2016/02/03/captain-america-star-chris-evans-reveals-his-ideal-valentines/21307435/)


End file.
